


A Skater's Life

by MechanicalReverie, Zoey_Yamasaki



Series: A Skater's Life [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalReverie/pseuds/MechanicalReverie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Yamasaki/pseuds/Zoey_Yamasaki
Summary: Yuri's cousin Zoey and her best friend/coach Shirayuki know the staking world pretty well. But one season all of that changes. As friendships and relationships grow, so does their love for the ice and their reasons to never leave it.





	1. Shirayuki and Zoey Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~ This is my very first story I've ever posted! Ahh! Its so exciting. I hope you guys like it!! I will be posting a chapter every weekend.

*Zoey's P.O.V*

"Zoey! Wake up" my cousin Yuuri said. 

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Are we there yet?" I asked while yawning. 

"Haha, yeah. We just landed." he said while he reached up and pulled our carry on bags down. As we got off the plane and went to get the rest of our bags, Yuri turned to me.

"Call Shirayuki and tell her we landed." 

"Ok" I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialed her number. When she answered, I said, "Hey Yuki, we just got off the plane." 

"Ok Zo, we'll meet you there in 20 minutes." She said. "I'm gonna bring Minami along too. I know how much you miss him" she added. 

"Yay! Ok see you then." I said before hanging up. I walked back to Yuuri as he reached for the last bag. We gathered the bags, and headed out to meet Yuki and the others. As we were walking, I started thinking about my future. 

I was almost 16 and heading into the seinor debut. I had won silver in two of my junior competitions, and I had only been skating majorly for almost three years now. And thats all thinks to Shirayuki and Yuuri. My mind drifted off to Shirayuki, and the memory of how we met as I waited.

*Shirayuki's P.O.V*

Zoey had just called me saying that her and Yuuri had landed and were getting off the plane. I was heading out with Minako and my little brother to pick them up. It had been a few months since Zoey left to compete. I stayed behind to support my little brother, Minami, in his last Junior competition. As we were driving, my mind drifted to Zoey and the memory how we had met. 

~Flashback~

During the off season, i took my little brother to practice at the local rink I work at and saw a girl having trouble with jumps and spin combos. She had just attempted a quad but lost her balance and fell right on her butt looking sad as she stood up, so I decided to see if she was okay. 

"Hey, are you ok? Do you need any help?" I asked with a smile on my face. I held out my hand to help her up. 

She took my hand then asked me in a shy voice. 

"Umm Can... Can you show me how to land a quad? I've never really done them before but I want to learn them. I don't have a coach, so my cousin was supposed to be here to help, but he caught a cold. I had to come by myself."

As I looked at her, I noticed she looked anxious, almost like she was about to have a panic attack. 

"Of course," I said to ease her nerves. "First, try bringing your leg in closer when you jump like so..." I took the opportunity to show her exactly what I mean as an example. She watched me wide-eyed, and for the next two hours as I taught her how to land quads, different spins she can do, and more. 

And that was it. Over the next few months I started coaching that girl, Zoey. Slowly, she became my best friend, and even befriended my little brother. I pulled her up while she kept me grounded. Minami, Zoey, and I eventually moved in together in Japan. Zoey and Minami continued skating while I coached and went back to helping Yuuko run the rink. I can't imagine my life without them. Everything was going perfectly, but little did we know, our lives were about to change forever.


	2. The Night That Started It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer to episode 1 timestamp 13:00 to see the the program.

As Zoey and Yuuri were waiting for Shirayuki, Zoey was thinking of a way to cheer Yuuri up. After a crushing defeat this season, she knew he had developed mixed feelings about skating. Because of this, he has decided to put his career on hold and move back home to Hasetsu after he graduated from college. 

She glanced over at him and saw that he seemed lost in thought.

"Hey Yuri, What are you gonna do now? Are you gonna retire so soon or keep skating?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment then sighed. "Honestly I don't know." He pauses and looks up at the sky. 

Before Yuuri could say anything else they heard a loud "Zoey!" then the sound of running. Zoey looked up seeing a red and yellow blur hitting her before she stumbled and hit the floor.

"I missed you so much Zoey!" Minami said as he hugged her.

"Haha I missed you too Cinnamon Bun. How was your last Junior's competition?" Zoey asked Minami as they stood up and brushed themselves off. 

"It was awesome I wish you could have been here to see it. I placed 3rd which is pretty high for me." He said smiling. 

"Haha that's great. I also wish I was there to see it." She said patting his head. "Hey Yuki hey Minako" she said turning to the two girls as they got out of the car while Yuuri put the bags in the trunk.

"So how's the studio doing Minako?" Yuuri asked as he shut the trunk and hugged the two girls.

"Oh not much is happening now a days. You three are my only clients so business is kinda slow." Minako said as she sighed then shook her head putting a smile on her face. "But enough about that let's go back to Yuuri's place."

"Ya that sounds great. I could use a good soak in the hot springs." Zoey said stretching her arms above her head.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and with that, they all piled into the car and left the airport. When they arrived, Hiroko was waiting for them outside. She ran up and hugged Zoey and Yuuri. "Oh there you guys are. We've been waiting forever. The food and springs are ready for you two." 

A few hours later, after the party had died down, Zoey started feeling restless.  
"Hey guys let's go down to the rink." She says jumping up and grabbing her gym bag. 

Yuuri nodded and smiled.  
"Yeah, good idea. There's something I've been working on that I need to show you anyway..." He trailed off as he walked to his room and grabbed his bag. 

Once they all got their shoes and jackets on, they decided to walk to the rink which wasn't that far from the house. 

When they walked in, Yuuko was at the front putting skates away.

"Our regular hours are over, sorry" she said without turning around.

"Hey Yu-chan" Zoey said while leaning on the counter. "It's been a while."

Yuuko turned around at that point and smiled. "Oh hey guys. You came to skate right? Go right ahead."

"Are you sure it's ok?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah It's totally fine." Yuuko said while Shirayuki nodded in agreement. 

Yuuri and Zoey nod and head to the locker rooms to put their skates on, while Yuuko and Shirayuki waited for them by the rink. Zoey and Yuuri started to warm up while Yuuko finished closing the rink. 

"So Zoey. Do you have anything planned for your senior debut yet?" Yuuko asked after watching Yuuri and Zoey skating for awhile.

Zoey tapped her chin thinking for a second. 

"Not really, I haven't really thought about it lately. Do you have any ideas Yuki?" 

Shirayuki chuckled as she leaned on side of the rink.  
"I think I'll let you chose this time."

"Aww that's not fair. Planning and stuff is your job as my coach." Zoey wined. "Yuuri help me here." She said leaning into Yuuri's side. 

Yuuri looked down at his cousin and laughed patting her on the head 

"You’re on your own on this one, Zo. I don't want Shirayuki mad at me." 

"Hey! I'm not that scary when I'm mad!" Shirayuki said defensively. 

"Don't lie to yourself Yuki, that's bad." Zoey teased. 

Shirayuki rolled her eyes at the two bantering, and went to respond till Yuuri spoke up.

"Hey guys, wanna see what I've been working on?" The trio nodded as Zoey moved off the ice to give him space to skate. He handed his glasses to Yuuko. "I wanted you to see this so I've been practicing it since competitions ended. Please watch." He said before skating to the center of the rink.

As Yuuri got into position, Zoey looked up shocked as she recognized that pose.

"That position... He's gonna skate Victor's program!!" She thought her face lighting up excitedly. 

~After the Program~

The rink fell silent as Yuuri finished the program. Yuuri looked over surprised to see Zoey and Yuuko crying.

"That was super cool!" Yuuko yelled banging her hands on the side of the rink. 

"It was a perfect copy of Victor! Awesome!" Shirayuki said a hint of amazement in her voice.

"After the previous competition I thought you'd be depressed or something." Zoey said with a puzzled look on her face. 

"I was." He said smiling at her. " But I got bored of feeling depressed so I got to thinking... I wanted to get my love for skating back. I thought that... If I copied Victor I could do just that. I've always.."

Just then the triplets popped up from behind the rink. Yuuko introduced them.

"Oh you remember my girls Axel, Lutz, and Loop."

The girls looked over at Yuuri then asked 

"Wow! You really did get fat! Are you really retiring? You've never had a girlfriend?"

"Hey!" Yuuko yells at the girls silencing them. "Sorry my girls are such groupies."

"Welcome back guys." said a voice from behind Yuuri prompting him to turn around and see Takeshi, Yuuri's husband, skating up to little group.

"Thanks Nishigori." Yuri said. 

"You're welcome." Nishigori chuckles.

"Hey Yuuri I think we should get back soon." Shirayuki calls out as she looked over at Zoey, who had fallen asleep on the bench after taking off her skates.

Yuri nods and sits on the bench taking off his skates and putting on his shoes. 

After changing, Yuuri piggy backs a sleeping Zoey while Shirayuki holds their bags. 

"Thanks for letting us use the rink." 

Nishigori waves it off chuckling. "You can come at anytime to practice. We've always got your back." 

Yuuri nods in thanks, then walks home with Zoey asleep on his back with Shirayuki walking next to him. 

The next morning, Shirayuki bursted into Yuuri's room.

"Oh my god! You have to see this!" She yelled as she showed him her phone, which was playing the video of him from last night. 

Yuuri jumped up, shocked. 

"What!?" He grabs his own phone to check it out, before getting a phone call from Yuuko.

"I'm so sorry Yuuri. My kids uploaded the video, and it went viral." Yuuko said. 

"Just... delete it. Okay?" Yuuri said, and hung up while flopping onto his bed. 

Shirayuki thought to herself as she watched his reaction before leaving the room. "I wonder.. What will he do now?"

No one knew at the time, but that video would changed everyone's lives forever.


	3. Victor's arrival

*Zoey's P.O.V*

The next morning, I was woken up early by Shirayuki saying something about Yuuri and a video from last night.

"What the heck Yuki? Why did you wake me up so early. You know I hate that." I complained as I yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes while looking grouchily at her.

"Yes yes I know that, and I'm sorry, but you have to see this!" She said excitedly as she shoved her phone in my face, making me squint from the phone's brightness. 

"Yuki, what the heck are you talking about?" I asked before I looked down at the phone and saw a video playing. 

On the screen was a video of Yuuri's skate from last night. I was surprised to see that it already had over a million views and was being shared all over social media!

"Omg! I have to show Yuuri. Does he know about this?" I asked as I jumped up to shower and get dressed, before Shirayuki put a hand on my arm which stopped me in my tracks. 

"I'm already two steps ahead of you, Zo. Yuuko already called and told him during my stop there this morning. Apparently the girls uploaded it right after we left the skating rink last night." Shirayuki explained as she put her phone away and sat back down on the bed. 

"I bet Yuuko wasn't too happy about that one." I laughed as I got up and looked around through my drawers before grabbing some clothes to wear. "I hope Yuuri won't be affected too much by this.”

"Yeah I hope so.” Shirayuki sighed. “Well, anyway, hop in the shower then meet me at the rink after your visit to Yuuri. We gotta start on your new program." She said as got up and walked out. 

"Okay! Will do." I called out after her. After I showered and got dressed, I headed to the local cafe for breakfast before going to Yuuri's place.

When I walked in, the barista smiled and waved at me. "Hey Zoey. Welcome back."

"Thanks Alex. It's good to be home." I said returning a smile. After ordering, I sat down and watched Yuri's video again still in shock about it. "Wow, I still can't believe this." I said to myself.

After breakfast, as I was walking up to Yuuri's place with a latte in hand, a taxi pulled up in front of the building. I stopped in my tracks as I saw a big poodle hop out and run around the driveway. A male voice called out to dog and as I looked over to the voice, I saw that it was five time champion, Victor Nikiforov. He squatted down and petted the dog before he stood up and got his bags out of the trunk, paid the cab driver, then looked around spotting me. He walked over to me and smiled. "Excuse me do you live here by any chance?"

‘What is he doing here?’ I thought as I answered him. "Oh, umm, no I don't. Are you looking for someone?" I asked tilting my head to the side. 

"Yes, in fact I'm looking for Yuuri Katsuki. I was told he lives in this area." He said looking around again. 

"Oh! Yeah he does. I was about to go in and and see him. I'm his cousin, Zoey Yamasaki. I can take you to see him, if you’d like." I said as I leaned down to pet the poodle that was wrapped around my legs. "Would you like to try the springs first before you see him? I highly recommend using it to relax after a long trip, plus, I believe Yuuri's still in bed."

"Oh! That sounds lovely. Thank you very much miss." he said as I led him to the springs, small talking along the way. When we got there, I handed him some towels and pointed to the locker rooms. "Well here ya go. I'll be inside if you need anything else." Victor smiled and thanked me as I turned around and left.

*Yuuri P.O.V*

After the phone call from Yuuko, I turned my phone off and went back to bed. A few hours later, I was woken up by my mom knocking on the door. "Yuuri! Don't hole up in your room all day. Get up and help Zoey shovel snow."

"It snowed?" I asked myself as I sat up and looked out the window before reaching over and checking my phone seeing the time. "Guess I should get up now."

After I showered and got dressed, I grabbed a shovel and headed outside to help with the snow. When I opened the door, I saw a big poodle that looked exactly like my old dog. Zoey walked over to me, and giggled after the dog jumped up and started licking my face.

"There you are Yuuri! It's about time."

"Heya Zo. Umm what's going on? Who's dog is this? He looks like Vicchan but he's bigger. Wait could he be...? No it can't be..." I looked at Zoey confused as my thoughts raced.

She looked at me and smiled. "You guessed it. He just arrived this morning. He's relaxing in the springs right now while this little guy was out helping me with the snow." She said reaching down and petting the dog as he wrapped around her legs.

As soon as she said that Victor was in the springs, I was up and running. When I opened the door, I stood there in shock looking at him. 

"Vi-Victor... Why are you here?" He asked.

As I stood there looking at him, Victor slowly stood up out of the hot springs, taking the towel off his head, proclaiming with a wink "Yuri, starting today, I am your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final." 

It took a second to process what Victor had said "Huh? What?!" I shouted, quite bewildered.

And that was how our journey towards the Grand Prix Final began.


	4. Yuuri's New Coach?!

*Shirayuki's P.O.V*

"Ugh where is this girl? She was supposed to be here half an hour ago." I mumbled to myself as I checked my watch again growing more and more impatient. I had arrived at Ice Castle early that morning so I could work on a new routine for Zoey's senior debut. After waiting for another half hour, I decided to do some practice for myself. I had just finished doing some jump and spin combos when my phone rang. As I looked at the caller ID and, seeing that it was Zoey, I picked up right away.

Before I could even say hello, Zoey was already talking. "Yuki, forget about practice and get over here right now!"

"Whoa slow down there Zoey. What are you talking about? Where are you?" I asked her sounding confused.

"I'm over here at Yuuris's place. You need to get over here, like, yesterday! THE Victor Nikiforov just showed up to see Yuri and announced he's going to become his coach! Everyone is freaking out about this so hurry up and get your butt over here!" She explained talking a mile a minute.

"Ok ok calm down. I'm on my way right now." I said before I hung up. As I headed to the locker rooms I called out to Yuuko, "Hey so Zoey just called. She's at Yuuri's place. Apparently Victor came to see him and I was told to come over."

"What?! The Victor Nikiforov!! You have to tell me everything later!" She said bouncing around the counter and pushing me out of the door. "Hurry up. You can't keep them waiting."

"Haha ok ok I'm going. I'll be back later." I said as I started walking to Yuuri's place. 

*Meanwhile at Yuuri's place. Zoey's P.O.V*

Yuuri and I were sitting in the main room with Victor who was currently taking a nap with Makkachin. After a while, I got over the initial shock and excitement I had when I called Shirayuki. As I got up and headed into the kitchen to get some tea for all of us, Minako burst through the front door. "Yuuri! Why aren't you answering your phone?!"

"What's the matter with you?" I said as I jumped back away from the door.

"Everything's wrong! I heard that Victor is going to be Yuuri's new coach! Is that true?!" She said as she ran up to me grabbing my shoulders. 

"Oh it's true. He's already here." Shirayuki said as she walked in carrying a bag of muffins.

"What?" Minako said looking confused. After I got the tea, I lead both of them to the main room where everyone was. 

"Yuuri! Why is Victor sleeping in one of the inns robes?!" Minako asked acting hysterical.

"He soaked in the hot spring, ate, then fell asleep." Yuuri explained as I passed out tea cups and sat down off to the side. 

"Apparently he's taking next season off and considering his next move." Minako said.

"Ya they're also saying that after he saw the video of you skating his routine, he was struck with inspiration, and that's when he decided to become your coach." I stated as I looked at the news on my phone. 

Yuuri looked at me shocked. "What?!"

Shirayuki looked over at him and smiled "Victor came here because he chose you, Yuuri. You brought him here! That's incredible!"

Yuuri looked down at Victor and sighed in awe "Wow.."

Shirayuki chuckled "You've got a lot to prove to him Yuuri."

As I sat there watching Victor sleep, I thought about what was going to happen next, what the future held for all us. Turns out, I didn't have long to wait.


	5. What's next?

*Yuuri's P.O.V*

Shortly after Shirayuki and Minako arrived, Victor woke up. He sat up then looked over at me. "I'm hungry" 

Zoey looked up from her book looking confused "He still wants to eat?"

I started panicking a little "Um what would you like to eat?"

Victor thought for a minute before answering "Hmmm, as your coach, I’d like to know what your favorite food is, Yuuri." He said

"Pork Cutlet Bowls" I answered right away as I stood up walking over to the kitchen. "I'll have my mom make you one."

When the food was ready, Victor looked amazed as he tried it "Vkusno! Delicious! Too good for words. Is this what God eats?!" He exclaimed as he scarfed down the food.

"I'm glad you like it." I said watching him eat with a smile on my face.

"Yuuri gains weight easily, so he’s only allowed to eat it after he's won a competition." Minako explained looking over at Zoey who nodded in agreement.

Victor raised his eyebrow looking interested. "Oh? So have you eaten this recently?"

"Yes" I said smiling. "I eat it often."

"Why? You haven't won anything.” Victor says with a smile on his face “With that pig's body of yours, lessons would be meaningless. You'll have to get back to your weight at last year’s Grand Prix Final, at the least, or I can never coach you."

I was in shock. "I feel like I should be offended..." I mumbled under my breath while Zoey laughed her butt off. 

"Hey guys, this luggage is in the way." Shirayuki told us as she walked back into the room.

"Could you take it to the room I'll be staying in?" Victor asked he he pet Makkachin who was curled up next to him.

"Oh? You're gonna stay here?!" Zoey asked sounding extremely surprised. 

"Yup" Victor answered matter of factly. 

“How exciting! Yuuri, can you help me with the boxes?" Zoey asked. 

“Yeah sure thing Zozo" I said getting up to help. 

As I brought the last box up, Victor came into the room. "Wow! What a classic, tiny room. Is there a sofa?"

"No. I'm sorry it's so small. This is the only room we had available." I say sitting down sounding a little out of breath.

After looking around the room a bit, he squats down to where I'm sitting. "Yuuri, tell me everything about you." He said as he gently grabs my chin tilting my face up to look at him. "Before we start practicing, let's build some trust in our relationship" he says inching closer to my face.

When he gets closer, I stood up quickly, hiding my blushing face. 'I'm still scared to be close to him.' I thought as I walked to the door. "Well I'm gonna go see the girls off and then head to bed."

"Ok good night" Victor waves. 

That night, I stayed awake thinking about the events of the day. How could seeing a video of me skating his routine inspire him? How did I inspire you Victor? Those were my last thoughts as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

*Zoey's P.O.V* *The next morning*

"Zoey! Wake up! It's time for practice!" Shirayuki yelled as she banged on my door. "Don't make me come in there!"

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled, hiding my face in my pillow. 

"I made pancakes~" She says.

The sound of pancakes had me jumping out of bed and rushing to open the door almost running into Shirayuki.

"Haha I knew that would get you out of bed. Now hurry up and get ready or we'll be late." She says laughing and patting me on the head before heading downstairs.

“Okay Yuki.” I replied as I got dressed and headed downstairs to eat.

~Flash Forward to at the rink~

"So Zoey, have you thought about what to do for your senior debut yet?" Shirayuki asked me after I completed my warm ups.

"Honestly, I have no idea what I want to do" I replied fiddling with my sweater sleeves a bit. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not a clue" she said as she went to put her skates away.

"I'll think of something soon I guess” I pause for a second before asking "Hey Yuki? Do you think I can do quads this year?" 

"Well, it is your senior debut so I guess so. But only do the ones you know you're good at. Don't try to do to much at once."

"Okay! So when is Yuuri coming in? He should have been here by now." I said as I leaned against the side of the rink looking over towards the door.

"Yeah He's usually never late" Shirayuki said walking back over to me. 

At that moment we heard a really loud "WHAT?!" coming from the front. We exchanged a curious look and followed the sound.

Turns out, it was just Victor and Yuuri. "Finally you guys are here! I've been waiting for like ever." I teased walking over to the two. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting Zo." Yuuri said as he hugged me petting my head making my purr a little like a cat.

"Its ok. Let's just get on the ice already." I said dragging him toward the locker rooms.

"Well actually, the little piggy can't enter the rink until he drops some body fat." Victor interjected as he swept his bangs back walking past us. 

“Awww” I pouted slightly as we headed toward the rink. Victor and I got on the ice to skate while everyone else sat back and watched as we practiced the day away.

After a few hours, I decided to call it a day and head home. Yuuri sat down on the bench next to me as we watched the others work or skate around. "Hey Yuuri, I wanna lose some weight too so I'll train with you ok?" I said as I took a drink of my water before taking off my skates changing into my sandals.

"Oh that sounds great Zo. Have you and Shirayuki decided the theme for your debut yet?" Yuuri asked me watching me closely.

"Umm, no not yet." I said as I fiddle with the strings of my sweater trying to stay calm. The last thing I needed was a panic attack.

Yuuri seems to pick up on this, acting quickly to calm me down "Well I'm sure you'll come up with something awesome as usual. Come on, it's getting late so I'll walk ya home" He says giving me that smile that I loved so much. He always knows how to calm me down and keep me there. It's been like that ever since I moved here.

During the walk, I looked up at the stars and sighed as I vented to Yuuri "I know everyone is expecting big things out of me and I want to make a big impression but... I just don't really know how. I think… I think I need some big inspiration or something."

Yuuri thinks about this for a moment. "I'm sure your inspiration is just around the corner. Don't stress on it to much. You still have a few months to work on it."

"Ya you're right." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder holding back a yawn as we walked home. 

He was right as usual. I eventually did find my inspiration, from a very unexpected place in fact.


	6. Zoey and Yuri meet

*Zoey's P.O.V*

A month or so had gone by as Yuuri and I kept up our training alongside Victor. Victor was working on a new routine while I helped Yuuri with his weight loss. Everything was going semi normal until the day He showed up and changed everything. I was out and about doing some shopping and what not when I spotted a very very familiar face standing in front of this really cool statue taking pictures.

“Wow creepy!” Yuri Plisetsky, the self proclaimed Ice tiger of Russia, said as he took a picture of it before looking down at his phone "Crap, no! If I post this, Yakov will know I'm here!" He said looking angry as usual. "Whatever I gotta find Victor anyway.”

I was in a very good mood and feeling more confident than usual so I decided to mess with him a bit. "Hey kitten~ aren't you supposed to be in Russia?"

This causes him to jump and turn around to face me. "I'm here looking for Victor. He's been uploading tons of pictures with this city tagged. And I'm not a kitten! I'm a tiger damn it!"

"Haha whatever you say. Oh and Victor showed up here like a month or so ago and is staying with Yuuri. I can take you there if you want?" I offered. 

"Sounds good but I really don't wanna see that damn piggy." He said looking pissed just at the mention of Yuuri.

"You know he's my cousin right?" I said looking at him and placing a hand on my hip.

Yurio looked up at me shocked. "Are you serious? You're related to that dumb pig? You're so pretty though!!"

I blushed not really expecting that kind of comment to come out of him "Oh-h thank you."

He seemed to realize what he had said because he got really flustered. "Just take me to see Victor and Yuuri already." He demanded.

I looked at him for a moment before deciding to have a little fun. "Okayy but first," I quickly grabbed him by the hand and started walking towards the shops.

"Wait what?! I thought you were taking me to Yuuri's place?" He asked looking confused.

"I will but first I need new clothes and a shopping buddy. Plus everyone else was busy today. We'll meet them at the rink later ok?" I said looking back at him as we walked.

He seemed to think on this for a moment before giving up the fight "Ok fine but you're buying me lunch."

“Yay!” I cheered as I dropped his hand and kept walking "Come on I saw something earlier that you might like." I said as I walked towards the shops.

Yurio paused for a minute then shrugged his shoulders and followed me. We had only got a few stores down when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Wha- my god... That's awesome fashion!" He grabbed my hand to make me stop. "Zoey I have to have it!!"

When I looked back, I saw him pointing at a black sweater with a tiger face on it and busted up laughing. "Do you really want it?" I asked before seeing him nodding "Okay I'll get a matching one then."

We got the shirts and were taking some pictures together for Instagram when my stomach growled. "You hungry?” He asked me.

At that point his stomach growled too. "Hehe looks like I'm not the only one." I teased. 

He ignored my teasing and picked up some of the bags then asked as he looked around "So any good places to eat around here?" 

"Well there is this really good cafe near the rink. I go there all the time for breakfast. It's a bit of a walk tho." I said.

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way." He said before his phone started ringing. He looked down at it before sighing and answering it.

On the other side of the phone came the voice of Coach Yakov yelling “Yuri! Why are you in japan, too!?”

“Oops, you found out?” Yuri muttered

“You know how important this time before your senior debut is, right!?” Yakov yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I told you! I'm not coming back to Russia till Victor makes good on his promise!” Yuri yelled into the phone before hanging up and sighing. “That geezer”s such a nag. I have my own plan okay.” He muttered to himself before looking away, a somewhat sad look on his face. 

This struck me as odd for him as he wasn't known to show those kinds of emotions. I took his hand in mine gently and started leading him away from the slight crowd that had gathered “Come on. Let’s go get some lunch.” 

*Yurio P.O.V* 

We had just arrived at the cafe and sat down when Zoey turned to me beaming. "Okay so this place probably has the best hot chocolate I've ever had. Oh and the pies are really good too." She says smiling.

"Ok then I'll take your word for it. But if it sucks you owe me." I said as I looked over the menu.

The waiter came up to us a few minutes later and asked. "What can I get for you today?"

Zoey ordered first "I'll have a hot chocolate with no whip cream and a slice of apple pie."

"Ok and for you sir?"

I thought for a second "I'll have the same." I said as I handed him the menus.

"Ok coming right up."

There was a small pause as the waiter took their order and walked away. 

"So what was the promise you mentioned earlier?" Zoey asks quietly.

"Victor promised to give me the best senior debut ever." He said as the food arrived.

She took a bit of her pie while she thought about what I said. "Well I think you can do that all by yourself. You don't need Victor's help. You just need to believe in yourself"

Just then we heard Zoey's name being called out and turned to see an older looking girl and what appeared to be her younger brother. The younger boy came up to us first. "Hey Zo. What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Minami. Hey Yuki. I'm just here showing this guy around town." She said as she gestured toward me.

The girl let out a shocked sound "Wait. You're the other Yuri!! What are you doing here?"

I was honestly tired of being asked that question. Before I could respond however, Zoey answered for me. "Oh he's here looking for Victor."

"Ohh okay then. Well I'm Shirayuki and this is my little brother Minami. We take care of little Zoey here."

"Hey I'm not that little!" Zoey said pouting as she ate.  
"Don't you guys have practice or something?"

"Ohh ya we do. You have practice today to." Shirayuki said. "We have to think of a theme for your debut today."

Zoey looked a bit sad at the mention of it before talking "Ok I'll be over there after this. I wanna show Yuri around the town first."

"Oh okay. Don't take to long." Shirayuki said as they walked away.

We sat and ate in silence as we ate before Zoey spoke up "You ready? There's a lot I want to show you." She said as she picked up some of the bags.

"Ya I'm ready when you are." I said getting the rest

~~Time skip a few hours later~~

We were currently sitting down on a bench looking at all the pictures we took today. "Wow that was the most fun I've had in a long time." I said while sipping my coffee.

"Ya I totally agree with that." Zoey said as she put her phone away.

"So are you ready to head to the rink now. It's 3:30 pm so everyone should be there."

"Do we have to? I'm having so much fun with you tho." I wined. 

Zoey sighed "Yes we have to. You have to talk to Victor and I gotta work on my programs for this season." 

"Ugh fine. let's head over there." I said standing up. "I'll get the bags."

"Oh ok then. We're only a block away form the rink anyway so it's not too far." She said and started walking, a weird look on her face.

As I followed her, I wondered why she looked so sad every time someone mentioned her debut. I thought it was just nerves or something. Turns out, in was because of something deeper then I imagined.


End file.
